hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Head x to x the x Hunter x Exam
Hunter x Hunter World Head to the Hunter Exam About two days have passed since the departure of the ship carrying all those who wish to take part in the Hunter Exam. The crew members worked hard in order to provide a safe voyage for the passengers while they relax and prep themselves for the exam. One passenger specifically was snoring loudly on the deck, with snot and drool leaking from mouth and nose as he slept soundly. His loud snoring disturbed the other passengers, preventing a few from relaxing in peace. This sleepy young boy was Hino Sontara, the child who was last to bored the ship after falling unconscious by the captain and Liliana's trial test and has yet to awaken from the event since then. Sitting on a boat with a lot of people and away from her precious ruins was the last place Liliana thought she would be. A month ago Liliana had plans to explore a ruins on the edge of the known world that possibly showed evidence of being the place where humans first settled in the known world. At the time facilitating an exam was the last place she thought she would be a month later; the last place she wanted to be. And yet, here she is all because of a request from an individual she felt indebted to. Liliana took a deep breath without looking up from the book she was reading. Despite most of her attention being directed toward the book she could still feel the nen flowing through her body from the nature around her however instead of staying in her body it simply came back out again almost as if Liliana’s body was a canal for the nen flowing through nature. Into her body with every inhale. Then out of her body in a more pure state with every exhale. The feeling this created was a very warm and calming sensation as if nature itself was embracing her in a tight embrace, which helped her get lost in her book and ignore the snoring. To Liliana nothing existed except the book and the nen flowing around her. Close by outside on the deck, Otohime was looking longingly at the water. Watching the waves the boat made as it sliced through the water spread outward toward the rest of the sea. It was clear by her expression that she would much rather be swimming to their destination than riding a boat. Otohime loved the water. She loved to swim. In the water is where she felt the most at peace and the most powerful. Yesterday, on the first day, she tried to get directions from captain, but to no avail. These past two days of sailing have felt like the longest thus far for Rouga, as the week and a half of being cramped up on this boat would finally pay off. Standing not too far from Otohime, the young man was also looking out to the vast blue ocean. Had he known the trip would have taken so long he would have considered bringing his old fishing rod to help pass the time. Though currently his thoughts were far more focused on preparing for the exam on a mental front. The strange feeling of doubt that had nearly broken his spirit before leaving their last stop had concerned him. Rouga would never admit it but of course the young man had his worries about the exam, after all even he knew that it was rare for first time applicants to pass the exam. Even though he was currently grappling with the last of his nerves the young man was able to maintain a stoic demeanor as they approached their final destination. As Otohime stared out to the sea a guy with black hair who looked close to her age walked up to her and stopped a few feet away with his hands clasped behind his back. Unlike the boy before, he didn't shout or do anything that would startle her as if he knew what would happen. It was clear by his actions and the small smile on his face that he knew her personally. Instead of calling for her attention, he waited patiently for her to notice him. It didn't take long. In less than a second Otohime's nose caught a whiff of his familar scent causing it to twitch. The scent almost instantly brought a scowl to her face as she said without turning to face him, "What the hell are you doing here Kurama? I thought you said you weren't planning on taking the exam this year." "Sorry, I know I did. Your parents kind of forced me. I think they know you hate me so I can imagine they think this is a good opportunity for us to get closer," the man named Kurama said. He walked up to Otohime and stopped by her side. A powerful murderous aura started exuding from her body. The moment people nearby felt it they froze in place. Utterly paralyzed with fear. All except Kurama who, thanks to ten, was able to ward off most of its effects. However, even he was felt her murderous aura, which was clear by the way his body was shaking slightly. The only reason it wasn't shaking a lot was because he knew Otohime enough to know she wasn't the type of person who likes killing. He knew she was only doing this as a way to scare him off. "That doesn't explain why you are talking to me," Otohime said codly. She was speaking very slowly and carefully a very clear sign that she was already struggling to keep her infamous temper in check. Kurama's hands instantly shot up in the universal sign of surrender. "Just hear me out Otohime. I think you will like what I have to say," he said. Otohime stayed silent for a few moments, but eventually she pulled back in her murderous aura along with her temper though Kurama still could sense her anger bubbling just beneath the surface. If she didn't like what he had to say it was highly likely she would let out all of her frustration on him. "Since I am here why don't we make things interesting and make a bet. Let's see who can finish each part of the exam the quickest. If you are quicker in more parts than me I will leave you alone for as long as I can. However, if I am faster you have to take me along to wherever you are going after you get your hunter's license." Otohime smiled at Kurama's words. It wasn't a huge smile, but it was a huge step up from the anger she showed moments prior. "I see. What makes this a mental challenge is how we are both more than capable of passing the exam meaning we have to think of clever ways to improve our time. If you promise to leave me alone during the exam then you have yourself a deal," Otohime said at last turning to face Kurama. Her smile grew with her words, but the moment she realized she was smiling and remembered how much Kurama was supposed to anger her it disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. Otohime quickly turned her head and looked out into the ocean once more. An amused smile poked at the corner of Kurama's lips, but he did his best to hold back his amusement. He knew Otohime enough to know that seeing his amusement would not be productive. Instead he leaned in and whispered his last words in Otohime's ears so that no one nearby could overhear him. "You know. If you completely destroy me in this little challenge. I might tell your father. He will probably be very disappointed in me and end our little problem, but don't think just because our interests align I will let you win." With that, Kurama turned around and left. Leaving Otohime with her thoughts. Hino continued to remain asleep, he ended up toppling over to the floor however it still wasn't enough to wake him up immediately. It wasn't until little bit afterwards that he finally began to open his eyes. "Hm." He stretched out his arms as he yawned. "I slept great." He then began to pick his nose as he looked around to see where he was. "I wonder where I..." He quickly stopped to the sound of his stomach growling and his focus instantly shifted. "I'm hungry." He said as he showed zero concerns about where he was anymore. "Hahahaha, so yer finally awake ay young lad?" The captain said as he approached the newly awaken child. "Yes as you may have found out, yer on board me ship. I'm proud to announce that yee passed the test, welcome aboard." He extended his hand intended to shake his hand in gratitude. "Oh so I'm at the place they talked about hu?" Hino said as he look around for a second time. "In that case ill take every type of meat you have to offer." He said with a huge grin. Much to the Captains confusion he quickly got onto his feet and began walking away. "I'm gonna go find my friends, let me know when my order is done old man, thanks." He said as he ran away. "Uhhhh i-i don't think he gets it just yet captain." a sailor said who was standing behind him the entire time. "Hey captain." a second sailor stepped up to the captain. "i don't understand, the boy passed out during miss Liliana's trial, surely that he utterly failed. so why'd you allow him to pass?" He asked sincerely, believing that the boy should have actually failed. "Arg curious are ya? Well listen up sailor, your missing the point of the trial, the trial itself was never to weed out the participants who were effected by Liliana's power, if that were the case, we'd fail everyone who participated. You see, the point of this trial was to see who was capable to withstanding this power and still move forward. It was all to see if they were able to walk passed Lliana even with that much mental strain. Although this here child wasn't exactly walking, and sure he wasn't very fast at it either, but that child was able to endure the worst of the effects we've seen and he still kept going forward. As far as the rules of the trials are concerned, he passed. "Uhhhh" The sailors looked at each other and then back at the captain. "I dont get it captain." "Yea me either." "Alright enough lollygagging around, we got food to prepare." The captain commanded. "What!? Your actually gonna take his order!?" One sailor repeated in shock. "We're not waiters!" The other called out on his idiocy. "Common we can't leave him waiting!" The captain whined to his sailors, almost begging. "And where is miss Liliana? She should help to!" He insisted, thinking it was a great idea. "I SAID NO!" Both sailors yelled at once. "Aww" The captain dropped his head depressed as he gave up trying. ---- Back on the deck with the rest of the participants, Hino came running on the deck and was in aw with what he saw. "Oh wow so this is the front of the building." He looked around wondering which to explore first and ran to the nearest railing edge of the deck of the boat and looked down. "Oh wow, we're really on top of the water, that's so cool! We're not sinking or anything, we're really floating! Hahahaha" He laughed in amazment as he ran to the next interesting this he could find. "Oh wow that is so cool!" While Rouga continued to gather his thoughts it was suddenly derailed by an intense feeling of unease. Quickly taking his view off the ocean to try and figure out what was giving him this awful feeling he noticed Otohime was talking to one of the applicants, and judging by her tense body language she seemed like she was going to rip that guys head off. Though much to Rouga's relief that unsettling feeling of bloodlust slowly faded as the two continued their conversation. After the dark haired man walked away Rouga felt somewhat compelled to understand why that guy seemed to rub Otohime the wrong way, but it also seemed like a good way to possibly get an explanation as to why she seemed uninfected by that strange phenomenon when they got back on the boat. "Hey Otohime, do you always get that bunged up when someone suddenly talks to you, or are Hino and that other guy exceptions?" Rouga asked as he walked over, wanting to keep some distance in the off chance that his sudden questioning as got a similarly hostile reaction. Now that Otohime’s mind was clear and not focused on any particular task, unlike before when the boy startled her, Otohime was able to recognize when her subconscious picked up on Rouga’s aura before any of her physical senses picked up on his approach. The feel of his aura immediately clued her to who it was allowing her to guess it was Rouga before he even spoke. The identity of the person wasn’t the only thing she was able to intuit before the man even spoke, but a rough idea of his mindset. She could tell by how suddenly he stopped walking as though he had hit against an invisible barrier and couldn’t push through that he was worried about something. The moment she realized what she was doing she immediately chastised and pinched her upper arm all the while continuing to lean against the railings of the boat with her arms crossed. She could tell she was on the verge of slipping into her old mindset because of a dissociative episode. The mindset of the ruthless killer the Phantom Troupe wanted her to be. Otohime turned to look at Rouga and she stared at him for a while as her fingers tapped thoughtfully on the boat's railings; thinking about how much she should share. Eventually with a smile she said, "I am just a little high strung," Otohime admitted once again, vaguely alluding to her PTSD. "Kurama is special though. He just pisses me off so much. Not seeing him again would be the greatest thing to happen to me," she said. She continued in a more quiet voice, more to herself than Rouga, "He is like a living breathing ball and chain for me. I don't have any freedom as long as he is around." When she spoke her final words her voice was filled with sorrow and a tinge of resentment though it would seem the resentment wasn't just directed at Kurama. After all, it wasn't entirely Kurama's fault for their current relationship. With Otohime's initial response to his question, it was clear to Rouga that he was safe to get closer to her. Deciding to rest his back against the ships railing right beside the girl as she explained her reasoning behind her hostility towards Kurama. At first it seemed like her dislike of him was something akin to how siblings act towards one another, but it was clear in both their appearances and the rest of her explanation that they were in no way related by blood. While Rouga was unsure of how Kurama could hold such sway over her life, given that Otohime clearly wants nothing to do with him, he could easily sympathize with her struggle given how her voice slowly shifted from a normal tone to one filled with gloom. Once she finished explaining the Kurama situation Rouga cupped a hand to his chin as he tried to work things out in his mind. Though he knew too little about the situation to really come up with anything of substance, so he looked back to the red haired girl and sighed, "Sounds like a rough situation, and from the what you say it's not something you can just ignore either. Though given what little I know about you I'm sure you'll find a way to deal with him..." His voice trailed off as he realized really didn't know the girl well enough to be trying to give this sort of pep talk. After all, It was by random chance that Rouga even got acquainted with Otohime, but in the short time he has known her he could tell she could most certainly deal with just about anything or one that gets in her way. "But before you can worry about that we should probably focus on passing the exam first." Rouga's slightly raised voice reflecting his determination to become a hunter. Just as they have finished their inspiring talk with each other, Hino intervened once again as he popped up between them out of no where. "Hey there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you guys!" He said excitedly